The Last Night
by AntoniaCifer
Summary: [Three-shot] No le importaba si iba a ser la primera y última noche entre los dos, porque supo instantáneamente cuando la miro, que fue la única mujer que pudo darle lo que las demás nunca podrán; amor...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Futuro Lemon.

Dedicatoria: ¡Mi linda Eri! No sabes lo que me costó escribir este one-shot, me salieron canas de lo tanto que exprimí a mi cerebro para que diera algo que fuera de tu agrado. Sin más, disfruta tu regalo.

* * *

**The Last Night**

**Pareja: SasuIno**

******:::::::::::::::::::**

El alba ya caía cuando Ino se percató que estaba cerca de su destino. Observo a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, admirando su lento caminar aunque sus pasos eran completamente calculados.

La ninja sensor a pesar de estar cansada y un poco adolorida, no podía quejarse. Desde hace exactamente dos días que no dormía como debía, sin embargo, la Hokage les pidió que fueran lo más rápido posible a Suna, de más datos sobre aquello, no sabían absolutamente nada. Y debía mantenerse alerta, con los ojos abiertos en caso de que cualquier acontecimiento pasará, y aquella misión no estaba resultando como ella pensaba que sería, hasta se podría decir que la estaba sacando de quicio.

Ino suponía que solo el hecho de que la Quinta necesitara de sus habilidades en aquella misión la emocionaba y aún más cuando se enteró que Sasuke Uchiha conformaría parte del grupo de Shinobis. Pero no contó con que la mayor parte del tiempo estuviera corriendo y sólo se detuvieran para comer.

Ella se imaginaba que en algún momento él le dedicaría una mirada, pero en todo el camino que llevaban sólo había escuchado de sus labios un: "Hmp."

Y la verdad es que ya no esperaba mucho de él, porque sabía que cuando llegaran sería todo diferente.

Así que mirándolo directamente a los ojos le sonrió risueña, Sasuke por su parte, la ignoro.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo por quinta vez en el día, profundamente hastiado. Al principio había hecho oídos sordos al cansado caminar de Ino, pero llego el momento en donde no pudo soportar el sofocante calor y sabiendo que a pocos metros de ahí se encontraba una posada, apuro el paso hasta llegar y volteando ligeramente la cabeza señalo el lugar, haciendo entender de inmediato a la rubia que pasarían esa helada noche en unas calientes cobijas.

Ella suspiro alegre en respuesta y se acercó al azabache que tomándolo desprevenido abrazo su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No creo poder seguir caminando —respondió Ino haciéndose la desentendida.

—Ese no es mi problema. Suéltame.

—Sasuke-kun, estoy cansada —se quejó, afianzando el abrazo, para que él sintiera sus pechos. Al no obtener respuesta, escondió su rostro y suspiro, causando escalofríos al Uchiha, que gruño frustrado y se maldijo por prestarse para eso. Pero al no ver cambio en la rubia, accedió de mala gana.

Dejo que se subiera a su espalda y tomó la parte posterior de sus muslos para luego comenzar a correr.

Se preguntaba cómo es que ella se convirtió en esa clase de mujer, o sea, antes para él era una molestia; y seguía siéndolo. Sólo que ahora era de una manera diferente.

Ahora era una mujer y no una niña.

La única diferencia en todo esto era que recién venía dándose cuenta de ello. Al tenerla en ese mismo momento en su espalda podía afírmalo. Ella, sin duda, sabía aprovechar su cuerpo.

Y pensándolo bien, tampoco era como las demás mujeres con las que intercambio palabras. No era chillona como Karin, ni gritaba como Sakura cuando no le salían como quería las cosas. Tampoco tenía un busto grande como era el de Hinata. Era casi normal en ámbito de cuerpo pero eso no quería decir que se le quitaba lo loca.

Sabía perfectamente que se apegaba a él a propósito, además que acercaba su boca a su oído y cuando lograba endurecer sus músculos sólo suspiraba, hastiándolo.

—Bájate —ordenó Sasuke bajándola de su espalda al ya haber llegado.

Ella hizo lo que se le pidió no sin antes susurrarle en el oído un: _gracias_.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —espetó rudamente, cansado de su juego.

—No sé de qué hablas —masculló, dándose vuelta para encararlo.

—Sabes bien de lo que hablo —dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

—En realidad no entiendo que te pasa, sólo te di las gracias —aclaró Ino alzando una ceja, encogió sus hombros restándole importancia y pasó a su lado pensando que por fin podría darse una buena ducha.

La rubia iba contenta con la idea de dormir en una cómoda cama, que no se fijó como Sasuke la escudriñaba con la mirada; bufó aburrido.

Él aceptó nada más descansar esa noche sólo para no tener que cargar a la molesta rubia, que aprovechaba cada momento para tirársele encima.

Pero esa noche se encargaría de poner en orden todos sus pensamientos.

Unos segundos después entró con cautela a la posada, advirtiéndoles a los demás con la mirada que si alguien osaba a atacarlos, blandiría su katana contra todos. El silencio reino en la posada al ver a Sasuke Uchiha en esta misma, antes de entrar, había activado su Sharingan, por lo que no fue difícil haber visto un destello rojizo, que obligaron a todos los hombres a bajar la mirada, temerosos.

Ino entró después de él, su mirada se centró en una gran mesa donde un grupo de rufianes tomaban sake. Ella se aferró al brazo de Sasuke al darse cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa que le daban la mayoría de los hombres al observarla entrar, supo también que tenía excusa para estar apegada al Uchiha, porque no quería parecer otra de sus acosadoras.

El dueño de la posada levantó la mirada y respingó al reconocer al recién llegado, no se esperaba que justamente fuera él quien visitara su hogar. Pero se tranquilizó al pensar el dinero que ganaría, al igual que podría invitarlo al bar de mala muerte que tenía.

—Bienvenidos a la posada donde podrán est-

—Quiero dos cuartos —interrumpió Sasuke.

— ¡Oh! Ah eso… —le dijo nervioso, su mirada se desvió a su acompañante— Me temo que solo me queda un cuarto.

Suspiró molesto y asintió.

—No importa, apúrate.

—S-Sí —le dio una sonrisa arrepentida y se apresuró a entregarle las llaves, cuando se inclinó para entregárselas, recibió de lleno en la cara un fajo de billetes. Sasuke tomó las llaves y se alejó un poco de la rubia, incomodo con su cercanía. Ante la mirada interrogativa de ella, le entregó las llaves.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida, mirando las llaves en su mano.

—Vete al cuarto, yo saldré un rato —respondió dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó Ino acercándose, incomoda ante las miradas clavadas en su cuerpo—, Pero no puedes salir, debes… —la protesta vehemente de la rubia se debilitó en sus labios al recibir una mirada letal del susodicho.

Sasuke la ignoró y se soltó del agarre para luego salir de la posada, dejándola sola.

Ella maldijo y con el ceño fruncido caminó por el pasillo, desde lejos observó el cuarto que le correspondía.

Estaba indignada, la había dejado a su suerte en una posada. Obviamente sabía valerse por sí sola, pero el solo hecho que se hubiese ido la molestaba, ni la tomaba en cuenta.

Y justamente en ese preciso momento supo porque le atraía tanto, era el hombre perfecto en simples palabras, la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba le daba motivos a Ino de seguir intentando acercarse a él. Sin mencionar que ella también era perfecta; hermosa, pechos y trasero a la medida, ella fue hecha por los dioses para ser envidiada por las mujeres (y homosexuales, en algunos casos). Entonces, tenía sus pretextos para ser novia de Sasuke. Y cuando ese momento llegará, se burlaría en la cara de Sakura.

Hasta pensar en las expresiones de su mejor amiga la emocionaba y la hacían chillar de la alegría.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta, fue cogida del cuello y estampada en la pared.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Tranquila, seré rápido —el olor a sake del hombre le dieron nauseas a Ino, abrió ligeramente los ojos ya que los había cerrado con el fuerte impacto y observó a quién le procedía esa voz ronca y espeluznante. Mayor fue su sorpresa al toparse con un lindo rostro, instantáneamente sonrió coqueta, él al ver esto soltó suavemente su agarre, pensó que con esa sonrisa las cosas serían más _divertidas._

Ino al verlo detalladamente consideró que era un muchacho de su misma edad, incluso tenía ese atractivo que le gustaba en los hombres.

Pero lamentablemente, _no era Sasuke._

Al caer en cuenta de esto lanzó un bufido, y sin esfuerzo tomó los hombros del que estaba frente suyo, y lo separo un poco de su persona para al instante golpearlo en sus partes bajas. Observo sin interés alguno como se retorcía en el suelo.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —espetó ya incomoda con la situación. Tenía cosas que hacer y por ello debía apurarse.

Dicho esto por fin entró al cuarto y cuando cerró la puerta se dio un momento para inspeccionarlo. Había una cama y las paredes tenían un toque hogareño, nada que ver con la mugre del principio.

— ¡Bien! —Se animó a sí misma levantando un brazo— Empecemos.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Lo primero que paso por la cabeza de Sasuke fue alejarse lo más posible de donde se encontraba la rubia. Lograba desordenar sus pensamientos fácilmente, y lograba descontrolarlo como nunca nadie ha hecho.

No sabía si debía estrangularla o ignorarla como siempre hacia… lo malo es que lo último ya no resultaba efecto. ¡Hasta le sorprendía como lo desafiaba!

Y ahora se encontraba como en aquellos tiempos cuando se preguntaba: "¿Atacar Konoha o ayudarlos en la guerra?", sólo que ahora lo único que cambiaba era una _mujer._

Era denigrante para alguien como él estar pensando en algo como eso, por Dios, él es un Uchiha, no debía estar pensando en ella ni debatirse en qué hacer en cuanto su actitud.

Se le calentaba la cabeza (la cabeza de arriba, por supuesto) de tanto pensar, por ello decidió regresar a la posada, se daría una ducha y dormiría lo más alejado posible de la molestia que tenía por compañera. Después seguirían su camino a Suna y todo sería normal.

Si. Justamente eso.

Ya listo entró a la posada, y como siempre, todas las miradas cayeron en él, las paso de largo hasta que una simple cosa llamó su atención. Había un joven sentado con una bolsa de hielos en sus pantalones semi abiertos, parecía estar sufriendo. Y esto por raro que sea logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

—Uchiha, mira lo que hizo tu puta —exclamó un viejo de barba y peino rojizo apuntando a su compañero.

Lo miró indiferente, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

El viejo se sintió ofendido ante esta hostilidad. —Fue más puta de lo que pensamos… —prosiguió y cuando trato de decir algo más las palabras se le ahogaron por una ligera presión en su cuello, al pestañear se encontró con Sasuke apretando el kunai, advirtiéndole que si continuaba parloteando atravesaría su garganta.

—Oye tranquilo —trato de calmar otro rufián de la cantina- No tocaremos a tu mujer, te lo prometo –añadió y tragó seco cuando recibió una mirada feroz.

Sasuke guardó su kunai mientras veía como el viejo huía despavorido con una mancha en sus pantalones… se hizo del susto.

Soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta llegar al cuarto, cuando entró se sorprendió (aunque no lo demostró) de no ver a Ino esperándolo. No se había demorado, de eso estaba seguro. Ni estaba en la cantina tomando con los hombres…

Sus dudas se respondieron por si sola cuando escuchó el sonido del correr del agua, la ducha. Con gesto curioso se acercó al baño pero se detuvo cuando vio la puerta entre abierta, en realidad, lo que lo dejo en shock fue ver la silueta de Ino bajo está misma.

En ese instante consideró crucial haber preguntado antes sobre cómo era el cuarto, principalmente el baño. Y es que nadie le aviso que habría un shower door*. Ahora por culpa de aquello podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de la rubia. El mover de sus brazos al tocarse esa larga y suave cabellera, cuando pasaba sus pequeñas manos por sus pechos…

Escudriño su semblante sin pudor alguno, sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba y por primera vez en su vida se sintió un joven precoz que recién viene sintiendo los efectos de las hormonas. Esto logró avergonzarlo un poco y se enfadó por ello.

Y aunque quería quitar la vista de Ino, no podía, incluso sintió su miembro endurecerse pero sólo se quedó ahí, delineando con la mirada su delicado cuerpo. Obviamente, como todo hombre, necesita satisfacerse en cosas como aquellas, y necesitaba bajarlo, era ahora o demostrarle a Ino que se había excitado mirándola como cualquier pervertido. Claramente no le importaba lo que pensará ella, no obstante, también tenía orgullo.

Sea como sea, bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna y bajándose un poco los pantalones, tomo su miembro. Un poco acalorado, lo apretó y entrecerró los ojos, cuestionándose sobre aquello.

Era seguir la razón o lo que necesitaba el cuerpo como cada humano.

Miró su miembro y acarició su longitud, ahogando un gemido. Antes de que pudiera negarse y seguir con aquello, guardó lo que hace unos momentos estaba manipulando y se desordeno el cabello.

Fastidiado, le dirigió una última mirada a la rubia y se sentó en el costado de la cama, sacándose las sandalias.

A los minutos después Ino salió del baño, con un camisón violeta y el cabello suelto; sus hebras rubias le llegaban hasta el trasero, dándole una forma sensual y seductora.

Acercándose con ligereza se acostó en la cama, volteó y se quedó viendo un momento la fuerte espalda de Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente que la había visto ducharse y no lo culpaba ya que nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos. ¿Le habrá gustado lo que vio? Sí, y si no causo nada a su cuerpo era porque era homosexual. Así de simple.

Quiso abrazarlo para tener parte de él con ella pero lo consideró inapropiado. Se sintió feliz al encontrarse en esa situación, estaba con el hombre perfecto, en una cama, juntos. También se dio el privilegio de pensar una vida similar a esa, sólo que cambiando el hecho de que en su imaginación fuera su esposo, ella lo esperaría embarazada del próximo heredero Uchiha, molestaría a Sakura de su vida inútil planchando blusas mientras ella se ganaba la vida en su florería.

Sonrió satisfecha, era mejor eso que nada. Cerró sus ojos y movió su mano con suavidad por la cama, cuando encontró la ropa de Sasuke, la empuño y se mantuvo aferrada a esa simple tela pero que significaba mucho para ella, sonaba incluso insignificante, mas valió la pena para ella cuando escuchó un gruñido por parte del azabache. Soltó una risilla y con una sonrisa dejó que sus propios pensamientos la guiasen al sueño.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Shower door: es la línea de puertas y cristales para duchas, Son fabricados con vidrios templados y herrajes o vidrios templados y perfiles de aluminios.

**Nota de la Autora: **_Oh Yisus, yo quería terminar este fic para el fin de semana, y no pude ;u;, así que finalmente lo dejare como un three-shot. __Trate como nunca de que la maldita musa viniera hacía mí, ¡y no llegaba! Aún recuerdo cuantas palabras borre. Sin embargo, justo en la noche apareció, me miró y nos besamos. Fue hermoso._

_Ejem… ¡aquí esta! Y me siento completamente feliz de por fin tenerlo para mi querida amiga Naoko-eri, se lo tanto que te gusta el SasuIno y justamente aquí tienes este regalo para ti. ¿Atesóralo? _

_-Escudo de protección contra fangirls-_

_Bueno, soy nueva escribiendo así que tendré muchos errores, pero, espero arreglarlos después._

_Gracias a mi bella Shina, que leyó este primer capitulo y me ayudó a editar unas partes._


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicatoria: ¡Mi linda Eri! He aquí el segundo capitulo, me salieron canas de lo tanto que exprimí a mi cerebro para que diera algo que fuera de tu agrado. Sin más, disfruta tu regalo.

**The Last Night**

**Pareja: SasuIno**

******:::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado, había tenido nuevamente, la misma pesadilla de siempre, la que le metieron en la cabeza a la fuerza cuando era pequeño. Carcomía su mente cada noche y estaba por volverlo loco de a poco.

Se encontraba sentado cuando sintió un movimiento al lado suyo, justo en ese preciso instante cayo en cuenta que no se encontraba solo, sino que estaba con nada menos con Yamanaka Ino. Miró de reojo y se tensó de inmediato por lo que vio.

La rubia estaba dormida, obviamente ese no era el problema, sino que ella estaba acostada de lado y con una pierna flexionada; su camisón violeta tapaba justo su trasero pero entre las hebras rubias podía perfectamente ver la curva de está. La sabana que debió de cubrirla estaba corrida y las manos le picaron con querer tocarla; no pudo quitar la vista de sus piernas, se veían tan suaves que usaba un tanto de su control para no caer ante la tentación.

Porque sí, había que admitirlo. Sasuke consideraba a Ino como las peores mujeres con las que se había cruzado; no sabía cuánto la odiaba, cuánto detestaba esa sensualidad con la que se movía y terminaba por enloquecerlo. Y lo peor es que era la primera vez que una mujer lograba ponerlo en esos ridículos pensamientos.

Aunque le sorprendía que de tanto que estuvieron juntos nunca le puso la debida atención. ¿Cómo no se había fijado anteriormente? Pensó incrédulo. Ella tenía una cabellera rubia que le caía por los hombros en una abundante cascada lisa junto con un mechón que tapaba parte de su rostro dándole una forma más delineada a su rostro. Obviamente, ninguna mujer podía competir ante la redondez de sus senos por encima del camisón ni la maravillosa y curvilínea silueta. Deseó en ese preciso instante arrancarle lo que le impedía seguir viendo a la rubia y acabar con todo ello que lo consumía en esos pocos días que llevaban de misión.

Pero sería estarle dando en el gusto a Ino, porque estaría asumiendo que le atrae. Lo cual no se lo perdonaría nunca, además, estaría diciéndole con sus actos que la subestimo, y que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo resistiéndose a lo que su cuerpo quería. Por esto, a pesar de que su sexo reaccionó endureciéndose ante una visión como aquella, dio mentalmente marcha atrás para no cometer un error, lo cual era poco corriente en una persona como él.

— ¿Qué tienes de especial para ponerme así? —susurró con el rostro ensombrecido, mientras clavaba su mirada en su rostro relajado. Mirarla le dejaba un sabor amargo, se le llenaba la mente de preguntas que no podía ni quería responder, pero al igual que antes, mirarla entraba en lo anterior.

_No podía ni quería dejar de mirarla._

Y le molestaba de sobremanera admitirlo.

_Sólo es una misión. _Quería creer eso y olvidarse de todo; enfocarse en lo suyo. Pero cada vez se le dificultaba. Consideraba que una buena forma de terminar con todo ello, sería matando a la Yamanaka.

Fácilmente, podía cortarle ese irritante cuello. Como en los viejos tiempos, donde no asimilaba los problemas y lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era: _Matar._

Aunque responder a sus constantes coqueteos sería, nuevamente, darle a conocer lo que sentía. Y volvía así, a lo mismo de siempre; a empezar desde el principio hasta perderse en el final y volver al comienzo. ¿Pasaría así los últimos días de la misión? O incluso, podría estar bastante tiempo agobiado por culpa de la rubia.

Sasuke apartó la mirada al cortar todo ese lema que le provocaba un gran enojo. Se relamió los labios puesto que con sólo apreciarla en ese pequeño momento se le habían secado y se dirigió al baño no sin antes tapar con las sabanas a Ino.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

La hora de seguir su viaje había llegado con unos jóvenes que corrían jubilosos entre la pesada arena junto con el abrumador calor que los seguía. Sasuke seguía intrigado con el actuar de la joven rubia. Esta lo ignoraba, siguiendo al pie de la letra la misión y completamente enfocada en lo suyo. Le sorprendía de sobremanera que cuando descansaban ella entraba en plan "causarle erecciones a Sasuke Uchiha cuando se pudiese" y cuando seguían su camino ella ni le miraba.

Tal vez si no tuviese esos inconvenientes estaría relajado e incluso se daría el tiempo de pensar que haría al volver a la aldea. Aún no olvidaba que necesitaba reconstruir su clan, por lo tanto necesitaba buscar a la candidata perfecta para que sus futuros herederos crezcan sanos y fuertes. Alguien de cuerpo resistente, además que tenía que ser obviamente atractiva (para hacer el trabajo más fácil e incluso placentero).

Pero él deseaba a su lado a alguien de su nivel, alguien digno de un Uchiha.

Cuando se cumplió el tercer amanecer, desde lejos pudieron divisar las fronteras protegidas por grandes rocas y acantilados. Sasuke siguió la ruta de forma automática pensando en pergaminos pendientes por revisar, restaurar viejos ámbitos de su clan y demás cosas que le permitiesen mantener sus pensamientos alejados de la rubia. Porque faltaba poco para llegar a los territorios de Suna, y aunque tuviera un presentimiento fatídico, trato de mantener su mente distante y fría.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando entraron a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena fueron recibidos por la hermana mayor del Kazekage, Temari. Se encontraba ahí para guiarlos hasta donde se encontraba el susodicho, ya que de alguna manera también aliviaría algo de la tensión que ciertamente iba a surgir cuando Sasuke diera sus primeros pasos y los demás aldeanos se preguntaran que hacía él en sus territorios.

Porque sí, Sasuke aún seguía siendo un traidor para las otras naciones Shinobis, aunque haya apoyado y peleado en la guerra. Los demás habitantes de las aldeas no podían evitar sentir desconfianza ante un hombre como él.

Su mirada fue hacia Ino. Sabía que por estar con él ellos la tratarían descortésmente. Algunos también pensarían que él, un ser insensible, no le importaría que ellos intentaran causarle daño o matarla. Ante ese pensamiento apretó su mandíbula, y una sensación de furia lo llevó a querer manejar su katana para destazar y degollar como un poseso a quien se les acercara.

Puede que sea desconsiderado de su parte ya que la había dejado indefensa cuando estuvieron en la posada pero había algo que él sabía: Ino Yamanaka era una kunoichi fuerte.

Una manada de ebrios no podían hacerle daño por eso se confió que ella no tendría problemas. Pero ahora –para su mala suerte-, se encontraba rodeado de Anbus, de hombres capacitados para defender cuando creen que están en peligro.

— ¿Qué hace Sasuke Uchiha aquí? —gritó un hombre aterrado.

—Asuntos privados entre los Kages —respondió Temari, su semblante continuó impertérrito aunque los habitantes dejaron de hacer sus cosas y se giraron para observarlos desconfiados— Mientras se encuentren aquí no serán dañados.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pero la embajadora no se inmuto, algunos hasta susurraban con una inquietud que era hasta palpable en el aire. Con una señal por parte de la rubia retomaron su camino hasta que desde lejos se alzó la estructura esférica en el centro del pueblo, donde sin duda se encontraba el Kazekage.

Sasuke realmente no estaba contento con la idea de permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar, e Ino se dio cuenta pues su mirada se turbó considerablemente. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable al ver como los demás trataban al azabache con tanto desprecio y odio, en esos momentos sólo quiso estar cerca de la persona que no sería capaz de mirar de tal manera al Uchiha, y ese era nada menos que Gaara.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Temari sacándola de sus pensamientos

—No, nada —respondió sonriendo. Lo menos que quería era que la encontraran distraída y que Sasuke la fulminará con la mirada.

—Entiendo —terminó toda conversación. Suspiro sabiendo que en esa habitación se encontrarían dos hombres sumamente orgullosos, hombres bastos de sentimientos y miradas vacías. Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta del despacho de Gaara, se permitió vacilar en si lo que pasaría a continuación entre ellos dos le haría bien de alguna forma a su hermano pequeño. Sabía que a pesar de que no lo dijera, detrás de esa dureza el pelirrojo disfrutaba la compañía de la rubia. Y si el Uchiha tenía algo que ver con Ino, sería un golpe grave a los "quizás" sentimientos de Gaara.

Pero se consoló recordando que hace una semana cuando Gaara supo quienes irían como calidad de Konoha, se sintió agradecido de ver a miembros de la Aldea de la Hoja pero sin llegar a poner efusividad en sus palabras ni en su mirada. Esa misma tarde él le había hablado sobre sus anécdotas de pequeño, como si quisiese sacarse ese peso de encima antes de ver a la rubia junto con el Uchiha. Aunque ese entusiasmo se notó con la mención de Ino. Tal vez no era un simple entusiasmo por ver a un viejo amigo, era más bien como si la rubia no saliera de su mente.

Cuando Temari sacó a relucir el tema con las debidas palabras sobre la Yamanaka, Gaara pareció haber caído en cuenta sobre las emociones que transmitía, y al instante se refugió en esa barrera que lo protegía de pensamientos indeseados. Después de aquello se mordió el labio inferior tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora, lograba sentir como pasaban los segundos los cuales se le hacían eternos. Y lo que más la descolocaba era que Ino se encontraba con una inquietud que se notaba a leguas. ¿Tendría que ver en algo Gaara con esa actitud?

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente enfocándose en lo suyo: golpeó la puerta del despacho y miró por el rabillo del ojo al Uchiha, quien le devolvió el gesto frunciendo el ceño.

—Adelante —una voz masculina se escuchó tras la puerta causándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ino que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke. Temari abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan a los demás para que pasaran, dio una última mirada hacia atrás y al cerciorarse que no había problemas por el momento, siguió a los demás y permaneció en una esquina del despacho atenta ante cualquier imprevisto.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa donde yacía Gaara sentado mirándolo fijamente, ni si quiera pensó en saludarlo ni en darle el debido respeto como Kazekage. Sólo caminó dando unas grandes zancadas hasta tener al pelirrojo enfrente de él, estiró un brazo entregándole unos pergaminos.

Gaara recibió los documentos y con sus vacíos ojos aguamarina le dio una hojeada— Sólo necesita tu firma para sellar el acuerdo —mencionó Sasuke secamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—La Hokage te habló sobre la unificación de las aldeas ¿no? —exclamó el pelirrojo mirando de soslayo a la rubia que observaba atenta el ventanal por detrás de él.

—Sí, lo habló. Y por lo tanto, un papel que ya fue hablado por ustedes, no debería de pasar los días para una simple firma.

—Puede ser, pero necesitamos confirmar que a cualquier imprevisto que ocurra, ustedes tienen que estar preparados para batallar. Las demás aldeas no están de acuerdo con esta unión, no obstante, tanto la Hokage como yo estamos corriendo el riesgo de lo que pasara.

— ¿Habrá que requerir la ayuda de los Anbu en ese caso? —preguntó de repente Ino, sintiendo el ambiente pesado.

—Tampoco es necesario una intervención tan drástica —su voz grave agitó el aire de manera autoritaria—. Sólo necesito unos días para que se calmen las cosas. No pasará de la semana —agregó apoyándose en su escritorio.

Las manos enlazadas en el aire, la mirada fija sobre la mesa. Su voz mantenía un tono neutral aunque se veía más distante que de costumbre.

—Tomen el merecido descanso que se merecen —interrumpió Temari rompiendo el silencio—. No demorará.

Salieron del despacho dejando al pelirrojo en sus cavilaciones. Sasuke fue quien se apresuró con una pequeña puñalada de estrés marcado en su rostro. Su paso seguro y sigiloso hizo negar cansada con la cabeza a Temari; no entendía como Ino podía convivir con seres tan optimistas como era su hermano y el último Uchiha.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

El día pasó sin novedades, su cuarto quedaba al lado del de la rubia. No hubo problemas con ella en esas horas que pasaron después del encuentro con el Kazekage. Lo que sí, un sabor amargo quedo en su boca después de ese cruce de miradas que hubo entre Ino y Gaara.

Anteriormente se habían visto, eso estaba más que claro. Pero no lograba entender que había entre ellos. Y no era por ser chismoso, lo que hiciera la joven no le incumbía. No obstante, algo le decía que la rubia tuvo o tiene encuentros aparentemente causales con cierto pelirrojo de distinguido porte y gracia.

Si se esmeraba en coquetearle. ¿Entonces por qué se veía con él? Porque era claro que en esa noche había salido de su cuarto, sentía como las emociones se precipitaban por el cuerpo femenino. Y luego, esos demonios que cada vez que él estaba por perder la cabeza le escupían en su propia cara lo que él no notaba.

Esa vez, cuando escuchó los pasos sigilosos de la rubia ir por los pasillos, se quedó consternado y una rabia creció por él, como llamas del infierno abrazándolo despiadadamente por su mente.

Y desde ese instante, se dio cuenta de algo:

_Ino tenía encuentros casuales con alguien. Y no era él._

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Esa maldita mujer podía creer que estaba a la altura como para hacer lo que quisiese con él.

¿Qué tenía Gaara de especial, que no lo tuviera él?

Y terminó por responderse a sí mismo.

Siempre que Ino se sintiese mal iría con él, porque el pelirrojo sería capaz de recibirla y dejar que llorase en sus brazos por cualquier motivo. En cambio, él la haría irse por el mismo lugar en el que llegó, sólo para que no molestara la anhelada tranquilidad que siempre debía de haber a su alrededor.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron cerca de un día desde que la situación que mantenía con Ino se fue agravando hasta llegar a querer cortarse las pelotas por lo desesperado que se encontraba. Primero, la rubia ni parecía esforzarse en querer llamar su atención, en más, no hacía absolutamente nada para querer mantener sus ojos fijos en ella.

Y cuando él pasaba por afuera de su cuarto, no podía evitar mirar por el espacio que dejaba la puerta abierta de la rubia.

Segundo, se controlaba por no matar al desgraciado del Kazekage. Sabía que algo tramaba y se escondía en esa mueca de superioridad pintada en su cara que al caminar destilaba poder.

Ese poder que con el tiempo Naruto se había encargado de pulir para su gusto.

Después de todo, había sido un sobresalto para Ino la repentina aparición de Sasuke Uchiha en su habitación a media noche para darle un duro golpe a sus expectativas de seguir hablando con Gaara, quien ya consideraba a alguien más de su vida, reconoció con escrupulosa honestidad. Tampoco estaba bien que se dejara cegar por los egoístas sentimientos del moreno.

No se consideraba igual que Sakura, ella no dejaría todo tan sólo por un hombre. Tenía familia, amigos y al igual que todos, sentimientos. Por lo cual sería un golpe hacia ella misma el perder a alguien como era el pelirrojo sólo por los celos de Sasuke; obviamente estaba su parte seductora que la instaba a hacer todo lo que quisiese el usuario del Sharingan.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos una sirvienta con una bandeja de té, que pasó avisándole que podía relajarse en las termas que en ese momento estaban habilitadas. Ino dio una sonrisa despreocupada asintiendo.

Arregló un pequeño bolso para llevar su vestimenta y se dirigió tarareando una melodía por los pasillos. Cuando llegó a los vestuarios, se permitió quitarse la ropa y envolverse en una toalla. Justo cuando se deshizo su peinado dejando su cabellera caer, sintió unos pasos por el pasillo que había que cruzar para así llegar a las aguas.

Con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la puerta corrediza, tomó con rapidez la bata que dejo a su lado y se la puso viendo como la silueta se acercaba de igual forma hacia ella. Apretó los labios y con un angustiante sentimiento corrió la puerta encontrándose con una joven que pegó un gritillo por el fuerte movimiento.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con pesadez a la chica que la miraba como bicho raro.

—Bueno… vengo a buscar algo que se me quedo —rio de forma nerviosa pasando por su lado y rebuscando entre unas toallas. Ino cruzó sus brazos esperando a que terminará— ¡aquí esta!

—Bien, ¿ahora puedes irte? —masculló con fingida amabilidad. La chica asintió varias veces y con pasos torpes hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo cerrando a su paso la puerta.

Cuando regresó a su anterior lugar donde se encontraba arreglándose, tomó su pelo en una coleta alta tomándose los mechones que antes tapaban parte de su rostro con unos sujetadores.

Llamaron a la puerta al minuto después y con tranquilidad pensó que sería la misma chica de antes pidiendo quizás que cosa. No se preocupó en ponerse una bata para atender así que salió con la pequeña toalla abrazando su cuerpo. Pero cuando Ino abrió la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa: Sasuke entró sin esperar algún tipo de contestación de la parte de la rubia.

—Creí que era la chica… —murmuró Ino aturdida nuevamente por la fuerza de su presencia.

Encontró fascinante como se veían sus ojos; tenía el Sharingan activado. Y pensó si cuando la hiciera suya lo haría con su poder ocular activado tan sólo para mantener el recuerdo en su mente; encontró sumamente excitante la situación.

Sasuke tenía los parpados levemente caídos, como si pesaran. Claramente se debía a la lujuria que transmitía y parecía no querer apartarse de los suyos. Era letalmente atractivo y una sensación cálida se posaba en su pechos; endureciendo esa parte sensible de su pecho.

—Creíste —murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca— ¿Piensas quitarte la toalla?

Ino se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que se hallaba a tan poca distancia de él envuelta en una toalla nada más. El corazón le latía a mil y ya sentía que se le salía por la boca; nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre tan perfecto como lo era el Uchiha. A pesar de que otras bocas lo consideraban tan sólo un criminal, para ella era ese amor que había dejado pasar con el tiempo por dignidad propia más al tenerlo al frente suyo se sintió más hermosa que nunca.

Se podía decir, a simple vista, que era una noche en la que se lanzaría a sus brazos como una cualquiera y le juraría amor eterno en compañía de muchos mocosos.

A Ino le gustaba lo difícil, algo que pudiese ser tomado como un desafío. Y justamente esa no sería la excepción.

—Estas equivocado —intentó tragar, tratando de que su cuerpo no manifestara como la afectaba—, si quisiese quitármela, lo habría hecho justo en el momento en el que entraste.

—Yo creo que no…

Y antes que la rubia pudiese asimilar la afirmación, su boca había sido sellada por los labios del moreno. Trató de resistir y de paso demostrarle que no podía dominarla aunque al final terminó cediendo a lo que tanto como su cuerpo y corazón querían. Detrás del choque de labios, no había ningún sentido romántico, era más bien, un acto desesperado. Sintió como le faltaba el aire y se alejó para respirar, aunque el beso no haya sido largo, fue más por la sorpresa que necesitó un respiro. Sasuke no esperó más y estampó la boca mientras Ino alargaba sus brazos ciegamente para no perder el equilibrio porque sentía que se caía ante la fuerza que utilizaba Sasuke al apretarla contra sí.

Nada tenía importancia en aquellos momentos, solo que continuase aquella conexión con él a la vez que se ahogaba ante la invasión de su boca por la exigente lengua. Solo cuando él la soltó se dio cuenta de que se acercaba alguien. No se esperó que la tomara por los hombros para que la metiera en una especie de armario. Se quedaron ambos solos en la oscuridad mientras escuchaban como las cosas se movían. Debió de haber sido la misma chica de antes.

Ino giró su cabeza topándose con la mirada de Sasuke. Mantuvo sus orbes celestes en las negras hasta que se perdió en ese vacío que la absorbía.

—Las noches anteriores mientras dormía, ¿saliste de la habitación? —la voz áspera y dura de Sasuke la despertó en un instante, respondiendo cualquier interrogante que se estuviese formando. Se quedó callada. No podía responder, apenas respiraba.

No se esperó que después de aquel beso saliera con tal pregunta. Decidió en contestarle pero sabía que no tenía una respuesta para algo tan fácil como ello. ¿Cómo se le podía decir a un hombre dominado por la ira, que en las noches te ves con quien protege la propia aldea? No implicaba amor, tampoco algún sentimiento que fuera similar a lo que sentía cuando lo veía al moreno.

Aun así, las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en la garganta. Quiso decirle todo eso, pero algo obstaculizaba su propia razón de terminar con aquel silencio que él mismo había creado después de semejante pregunta. Cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, salieron del armario y antes de que Ino pudiera prevenirlo, ya se encontraba entre los brazos del Uchiha.

Se quedó de piedra cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. Desvió la vista, como disgustada y confundida. Volvió a quedarse sin aire cuando escuchó sus pasos acercarse a ella. La obligó a levantar la cabeza sujetándola del mentón.

— ¿Qué buscas? —murmuró en voz baja. Ino soltó un suspiro cuando él acercó sus labios a su oído, dispuesto a retomar la palabra—: Porque dudo que Gaara pueda dártelo como yo lo haría.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Sasuke posó sus labios en su cuello, en la misma zona donde antes él tenía el sello maldito; hecho por Orochimaru. Cuando respiró contra su cuello, su aliento cálido le resulto tétrico y a la vez le provocaron unas cosquillas cerca del vientre.

Se atrevió a soltar un quejido y se sobresaltó. Pronunció su nombre, casi en un ruego; los papeles se invertían. Al principio, todo empezó con una seducción, pensaba detenerse para después de la misión, porque era un amor enfermizo y no quería ser una más del montón. Pero no se imaginó que ahora ella sería la víctima, la que dudara si seguir en ello o no.

El Uchiha pasó la mano por la nuca de la rubia, permitiéndole tocar su suave cabellera. Se forzó a soltarla y a pensar con frialdad; cerrar su mente. Lo que habían hecho se salió de sus cabales, tal como los indecorosos pensamientos que dominaron y nublaron su mente.

Si quería seguir con su vida, normal y tranquilo. Necesitaba acabar con las insistencias de la rubia. Se separó lentamente fijando su mirada en su rostro.

—No importa cuántas veces amenace con romperte el corazón, seguirás insistiendo en acercarte a mí, volviendo voluntariamente. Y aun así, aunque digas que me amas, nunca podrías ser mía por voluntad propia —dijo liberándola de su agarre.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no puedo entender cosas como el amor o el afecto —Sasuke hizo una pausa y lamió sus labios, con una mirada remota en sus ojos—. No entiendo por qué dices amarme, cuando tan sólo es un simple deseo. Ambos lo sabemos.

Notó como su corazón se aceleraba al apreciar una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos negros.

—Hay más que deseo en mis ojos —replicó la rubia aun con su mirada fijada en la de él—, no puedes manipular lo que siento. Si yo sigo aquí contigo es por obvias razones.

—Olvídalo —Sasuke subió una mano inconsciente en un gesto de dolor hasta su frente. El dolor de cabeza lo hizo olvidar con quien estaba, siguió concentrándose en apaciguar aunque sea el sufrimiento. Lo que más lo descolocó fue sentir dolor donde su hermano mayor Itachi, anteriormente lo golpeaba con sus dedos—. Quema ese deseo y el supuesto amor de tus ojos.

Ino no supo exactamente que responder. Se acercó levemente, asombrada y asustada a la vez por como fue el rumbo de la conversación. Pero se detuvo cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado sin ni si quiera mirarla.

Se quedó allí parada unos minutos hasta que afirmó la toalla en su cuerpo y las primeras lágrimas salieron.

Tomó el baño que debió haberse dado desde el principio y se fue a su habitación con un sabor amargo en la boca.

El suave aroma a té que le dejó la sirvienta anteriormente, le ayudó a refrescarse y llenarse de pensamientos que le permitieron dormir. Estaba cansada y un poco angustiada pero pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el olor a menta del té, recordándole el mismo día en que durmió junto a Sasuke en la posada.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

"Espero que entiendas cuánto significa para mí esos pequeños momentos de charla contigo."

La oración resonó en su mente al despertar. A pesar de haber dormido era como si desde el momento en que empezó la misión no hubiese descansado como era debido. No podía tampoco quedarse dormida toda la tarde, debía mantenerse en alerta y atenta a cualquier movimiento, pero hasta para ella llegaba un instante en el que ya no podía soportar. Tal vez si se lo proponía buscaría una solución ante el abrumador calor junto con el haber agotado su escasa paciencia. Después de que terminará su turno de guardia, se dirigió a buscar algo novedoso, normalmente cuando se encontraba en Konoha, se entretenía prensando flores en la pequeña tienda

Sin embargo, esas no eran sus tierras por lo tanto no podía hacer lo que se le diese la gana, era una extranjera esperando el siguiendo movimiento de la fiera –en ese caso, Sasuke–. El día transcurrió normalmente, lo más tortuosamente posible.

A las horas siguientes Gaara la convocó a ella y a Sasuke para avisarles que mañana tenían el permiso para retirarse. No hubo ninguna queja entre ellos. Por la parte de Sasuke, quería que todo terminará de una para comenzar su tediosa vida. Por la otra de Ino, ella quería volver a hablar con Sasuke sobre lo de la anterior noche.

No le cabía duda que las palabras de ella le habían afectado en grandes proporciones al invencible Uchiha. Ella quiso demostrarle de alguna forma que aunque le hablará mal, su vida era de él, soñaba con él. Aunque no le creyera. Sus emociones eran reales tal. No eran parte de un cruel genjutsu.

Cuando cayó la noche y estuvo completamente cerrada, apenas alumbrada por la luz de la luna, Ino vio por su ventana como los demás aldeanos bajo el cuidado del Kazekage, se iban a dormir. La mayoría ya se encontraba dormitando o demasiados cansados como para sentir el ambiente pesado. A excepción de la rubia, Gaara ni se preocupó en dar esos paseos cuando su insomnio le recordaba que a pesar de que no tuviera al Bijuu dentro de él el sueño se le haría un difícil modo de conseguir. No obstante, aprovechaba esas pequeñas circunstancias para sentarse arriba de su edificio y cuidar a su gente. Era donde podía tener un breve momento de lucidez, antes de que apareciese uno que otro a interrumpirlo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke cerró los ojos pausando el tiempo y ordenando su pensamiento. No podía negar que esperaba, en algún momento de aquella degradante situación, encontrarse con la rubia aunque suponía que tan pronto como se corriera la voz de que él había asesinado a uno de los que trabajaban para Gaara, correría a su encuentro. Sólo para asegurarse de que todo estaría bien con el paso del tiempo.

Ya fuera por un simple deseo como suponía él, o por prevención Ino trataría de sacarlo de allí por el bien de ambos. Lo cual sería ilógico ya que el único perjudicado en la situación era él, pero de una u otra forma la rubia metería sus narices.

De todas formas, en aquel momento cuando la acorraló en las termas no había obtenido la respuesta que necesitaba de ella. Sentía que todo lo que le decía no era realmente lo que quería decirle, algo lo hacía seguir quedándose a averiguar esas últimas palabras que parecían querer salir de la rubia. Sin embargo, todavía no cuadrada del todo sus emociones.

Mantenerse en alerta con ella era lo que hacía normalmente.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Suna, sintiendo el viento pasar por entre la camisa que portaba aliviando sus músculos. ¿Cómo calmar esos latidos feroces que daba su corazón cada vez que miraba directamente a la rubia con aquellos ojos del color del cielo?

Los demonios dentro de su cabeza que seguían pululando a pesar de los años tomaban decisiones, sobre lo que le daría un mejor futuro. Y luego de esa pregunta le respondieron con sorna:

"_Enséñale que con un Uchiha no se juega"_

Esa frase retumbó por su cabeza, convenciéndose al instante de su decisión –o más bien de ellos-. En algún momento quiso convencerse de que esas voces que algunas veces lo manejaban (como cuando mató a Danzo) era producto de una pútrida ilusión, o que estaba por volverse loco.

Pero cuando corrió escaleras arriba se dispersaron con cada movimiento que hacía. No fue sorpresa encontrase con la puerta medio abierta. Parecía hasta usual que hiciera eso, y como él no sentía vergüenza por sus actos, se mimetizó con ella igual que una funesta sombra y se acercó a la pequeña rendija que le proporcionaba la orilla de la entrada. A pesar de haber visto parte del cuerpo desnudo de Ino, el acto aún guardaba la misma emoción prohibida.

Escuchó como se cerraba una puerta y sin pensárselo demasiado, impulsado por las voces de su cabeza que parecían gritarle que aprovechara, se coló en su cuarto.

Cada movimiento era cuidadoso, por lo tanto ni se molestó en esconderse, porque tuvo que reconocer que al principio, como un buen ladrón, se habría escondido para observarla hasta que considerara por sí mismo que estaba fuera de cualquier intercalo que le diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza como la noche anterior.

Oyó por detrás de él el crepitar del fuego y lentamente se dio vuelta. La luz de la chimenea ubicada en la pared opuesta apenas iluminaba parte de la habitación. Él giró su cabeza encontrándose de tope con los celestes. No se sorprendió cuando Ino lo descubrió de frente al salir del baño. Con los ojos enfocados y abiertos lo miraba en silencio. Sin ni siquiera atreverse a decir "Sasuke-kun" como a menudo venía haciendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sin la intención de moverse, con sus ojos encontrándose en cada momento. Y cuando Ino recuperó el aire sólo atinó a decir:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ino cortó sus pensamientos cuando lo sintió moverse, iba a agregar algo más aunque callo al ser consciente de la mirada que portaba el moreno.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —con la misma altivez de siempre se enderezó y se acercó, al igual que una víbora serpenteando contra su presa. La situación podía estarse saliendo de su jodido control pero esa misma noche terminarían lo que ella misma había empezado con sus constantes juegos.

—No… —contestó llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón—. En realidad no esperaba que vinieras a verme. Pensé que era una molestia.

_Molestia. _

Sasuke ensombreció el ceño, nunca se esperó que la misma Yamanaka lo retara. Y se sorprendió dándose cuenta que le gustaba más así, hostil al igual que una gatita enfadada preparándose para sacar sus garras, incluso si estaba sacando a relucir lo que muchas veces escuchó de su parte, o más bien, las únicas palabras que recibía de él en esos tiempos.

—Sé cómo eres y por lo que has pasado; no puedo decir que te entiendo, porque estaría mintiendo, pero lo único que puedo decir en cada instante que se me permite —recalcó el principio sin mirarle y prosiguió—, te amo.

Sasuke no respondió. Le costaba creer esas míseras palabras; no significaban nada para él. Eran insignificantes y lo único que pudo haberse llamador amor fue lo que sintió por su familia.

—Y además, pedirte que no hagas nada que dañe a Gaara.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. No pudo entender nada después de ello. Pero lo único que supo de esa frase fue que Ino le estaba casi rogando que no le hiciera nada al pelirrojo. Al clavar su mirada, notó que no hablaba de razones amorosas, sino como un ruego para salvar a alguien que se quiere mucho.

Dejó que el aire escapara entre sus dientes, esta vez sonó como una leve sonrisa sarcástica que enmascaraba su primera idea.

—Te amo —volvió a repetir—. No me importa tu apellido ni quien seas considerado por los demás. Aunque digan que eres un traidor, un criminal, no puedo dejar de amarte.

Él se acercó levantando su mentón con dos de sus dedos. Acarició y delineó la forma de su rostro, dejándose llevar por el sonido de su voz al hablar, diciéndole un sinfín de veces que lo amaba. Ino ya no sabía que más hacer para hablar con el moreno, él era demasiado orgulloso. Estaba cansada de intentarlo y si lo que Gaara dijo era cierto, sus razones para odiarlo eran injustificadas. Pero las de Sasuke no lo eran. Más desesperada se sentía cuando lo tenía lejos, con cada vocablo la ignoraba. Y cuando lo único que recibió de respuesta fue el silencio y el lento respirar de él, las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, apunto de salir.

— ¿Quién eres tú realmente, Ino?

La acaricia se hizo más íntima e Ino no supo cómo una simple acción como esa podía ser excitante. Las ganas de acercar sus labios fueron demasiadas como para pensarlo claramente.

—Al principio, sólo era la mujer quien quería seducirte. Ahora, soy la que vuelve a caer intentándolo, y no importa cuántas veces trate de sellar estos sentimientos, porque al final siempre terminaré diciéndote que te ama…

La llama de la chimenea tembló cuando Sasuke empujó a Ino contra la pared, acercó su cara tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Ino. Ella lo veía sonrojada y exhaló un suspiró entreabriendo sus labios. Él bajo su cabeza y cubrió su boca con la suya. Las palabras concluyeron inmediatamente, provocándolo a saborear con más intensidad. Su beso fue feroz, posesivo y su lengua acarició la suya, luego cambió el ángulo de sus labios para besarla más profundamente.

Quería demostrarle con sólo ese beso que no podía ser gentil, ni que podía cumplir las expectativas de ella. Aunque al final saliese todo lo contrario. No obstante, muy en el fondo de él, quiso que lo que venía pasara. Porque él podía tomarla en esos momentos con rudeza, sin ninguna delicadeza y disipar todas sus ideas fantasiosas.

Pero cada descartó cada idea que se le venía, dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo quería. Su palma descendió por su cuello, acariciando los hombros y volviendo el beso más desesperado por ambos.

Se separaron por la pronta falta de aire e Ino observo detalladamente sus facciones con la luz cobriza del fuego. Él era un guerrero, un hombre que podría destrozarla ahora que la tenía en sus brazos pero en esos momentos parecía tan vulnerable que le sorprendió verse rindiéndose ante él.

Los brazos de Sasuke eran como fuego pasando por su suave piel, la quemaba dejándola en un punto en el que quería más y más. El moreno la atrajo hacia él y su boca volvió a abatirse sobre la de ella mientras Ino trató de llevar el ritmo aunque le costase, arqueó su cuerpo acentuando la presión que ejercía el duro cuerpo del Uchiha contra el suyo, y alzó los brazos atrayéndolo aún lo posible; fundiéndose en un abrazo.

De pronto se le aflojaron las rodillas y se afirmó de los hombros de él, mientras Sasuke se inclinaba y la tomaba para llevarla a la cama. De paso cerró la puerta y por propia voluntad la mano que acariciaba su espalda subió hasta encontrar una de esas hebras rubias y entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello largo de Ino.

Sasuke al sentir la reacción de la rubia gimió contra sus labios y la depositó en la cama estrechándola contra sí mientras se tendía a su lado. Ella se acurrucó y lo abrazó con las piernas, dándole permiso a seguir explorando. La razón del Uchiha le decía que no estaba bien lo que hacían pero ya no podía prestar atención a ninguna advertencia.

Las manos de Sasuke trazaron un camino entre su clavícula y fueron bajando explorando las curvas de Ino a través del camisón. Gozaba tocarla, los besos fueron descendiendo. Dio una lamida en el escote y removió el camisón dejando asomar un rosado pezón. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y tocó, masajeo esa parte que le sacaba varios suspiros y gemidos de placer a la joven rubia.

Satisfecho, bajo las tiras de su camisón dejando sus senos al descubierto. Metió un pezón en su boca y la erección en su entrepierna se volvió dolorosa después de escuchar bastantes gemidos de Ino. Sasuke hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad al tiempo que retiraba el pijama de la rubia por completo viéndola con sus bragas.

Sus ojos se encontraron e Ino puedo ver esos ojos perdidos por el dolor del pasado, que habían visto y sufrido. Esos ojos negros que pareciesen que lo habían visto todo. Y se dio cuenta que por la leve sonrisa que le dio, que lo deseaba con todo su ser. Deseaba sus dientes mordiendo su piel delicada y que posara sus labios en ella, entregándose a él en un acto carnal como ese. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que él la dejara después. Nada tenía importancia en ese momento. Más que disfrutar de esa circunstancia juntos.

Sasuke se recostó encima de ella acercando su torso aún más hacia ella, tomó por los costados sus bragas y se los bajo mirando atentamente como la rubia que tanto deseaba estaba completamente desnuda y vulnerable debajo de él.

Se alejó arrancándose la ropa de él para quedar con tan sólo un bóxer, las manos de Ino picaron ansiosas por querer tocar. Sasuke puso sus brazos en cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia que miraba atenta cada movimiento, aunque sus ojos le pesaran.

Él estaba hambriento y excitado que por más que quisiese terminar con aquello no podría, y dudaba que realmente esperara detenerse. Su mano recorrió la parte de su muslo, levantándola levemente, cuando su mano alcanzó su nalga, apretó su ingle contra su erección sacándole un gemido a ambos.

Sus respiraciones jadeantes resonaban en la habitación a penas iluminada por la chimenea. Ino apenas se dio cuenta cuando llevó su mano al miembro del moreno por encima de la ropa interior después de un gruñido que lanzó en su oído. El deseo crudo en su mirada cuando interrumpía el beso la había olvidarse del pudor volviéndola una mujer más desatada y decidida.

Metió su mano por entre el bóxer y rodeo con su pequeña mano el miembro del Uchiha recibiendo como respuesta un jadeo por parte de él. Eso la incentivo a sacarlo de su prisión, para luego empezar a moverlo por toda su longitud. Primero lento y con miedo, permitiéndose explorar y saber cómo hacerlo para que el Uchiha se sintiera a gusto.

Al segundo con más confianza lo apretó levemente y lo acarició con más fuerza. Él como premio bajó su mano todavía más y empezó a acariciar la piel blanca y sedosa del interior de sus muslos.

—S-Sasuke-kun —jadeó la rubia atrayéndola hacia él y besándolo. Él se apresuró a tapar su boca con la suya, cuando dejo de besarla se apodero de sus pezones lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos mientras su mano seguía masturbando a la rubia. Cuando la sintió un poco húmeda, estimulo por última vez su pezón soltándolo y trazando un camino de lamidas hasta llegar a la zona entre sus muslos. El Uchiha la miró por última vez antes que su rostro se enterrara en el centro de ella haciéndola jadear y removerse levemente en la cama. Sin perder el tiempo en acariciar los pliegues ya ligeramente humedecidos con su lengua y labios.

A medida que la lengua lamía los pliegues de la rubia, ella ya se sentía desfallecer. Ansiaba algo y sabía que el único que podía satisfacerlo era el hombre entre sus piernas. La excitación le llevaba por un camino peligroso, que la conduciría al éxtasis divino. Era extraño tener la boca de alguien más entre las piernas para Ino, incluso le entraba cierto pudor que le provocó un violento rubor y la obligó a encrespar los hombros.

Ino comenzó a buscar algo con desesperación, asimilo que como primer orgasmo así se debería de sentir. Pero no pensó que fuera tan angustiante la manera de querer tenerlo en ese mismo instante. Luego, tomando sus tobillos, él levantó sus piernas y la abrió exponiéndola completamente a su boca hambrienta. Sintió como la rubia cerraba sus puños en el cabello de él mientras Sasuke la hacía gozar, hasta que en un pico de placer, ella gritó su nombre llegando al éxtasis.

En el proceso de su orgasmo lo sintió colocarse entre sus rodillas y tembló al sentir de igual manera en su entrada el sexo palpitante de Sasuke. Se aferró a su cuello, balbuceo al odio algo que no se pudo entender, pero lo dejo pasar.

Sasuke, dominado por el placer, le gruño al oído y susurró como la haría suya en ese instante. Posó las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas flexionándolas. Tomó entre sus manos su sexo acariciando la entrepierna lentamente de la joven, dispuesto a penetrarla. Ino lo tomó de los brazos con insistencia y le rogó que entrara rápido. La petición, acompañado de la ligera angustia hizo que Sasuke se sintiera enternecido.

—Mírame —pidió con su rostro fruncido por el placer y por la erección dolorosa que portaba.

— ¡Ah! Sasuke-kun —gimió abriendo los ojos ampliamente al verlo entrar lentamente. Ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda por la saliva de su boca y por su propia pasión que le permitió deslizarse dentro de ella sin ningún problema.

La recorrió una llamarada de fuego cuando Sasuke la penetró con un potente impulso. Quedó sepultado en ella mientras un grito de dolor se escuchó en la habitación, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, mojando sus mejillas. Cerró fuertemente los ojos por el abrumador dolor y los labios de Sasuke se cerraron en los suyos acallando sus gemidos de dolor, se quedó inmóvil y su respiración se agitó como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia. Al principio, no se movió esperando que el dolor pasará. Busco su pezón izquierdo, jugando con él. Bajando su mano encontró el botón de carne que haría más excitante la fricción.

Los músculos que anteriormente se encontraban tensos, se relajaron. Las palabras faltaron para saber que ya estaba lista. Se movió lentamente, causando cierta molestia. A la segunda movida Ino se aferró a su cuello delirando. El dolor inicial no fue nada comparado con la fricción de su miembro al salir y volver a introducirse en la entrada de ella.

Ino levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y onduló sus caderas, perdiendo el control. No podía creer que estuviera sucediéndole: El hombre de sus sueños le estaba haciendo el amor. Tan asquerosamente tierno al principio que pensó que no podía más. Pero cambió de opinión cuando las embestidas fueron más salvajes.

El miembro duro, caliente y unido a ella de manera tan íntima, se le hizo imposible seguir pensando o sacando conclusiones de como terminaría después del acto.

Los movimientos cada vez eran con mayor fuerza y rapidez. Espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo de la rubia que en cada embestida los gemidos y jadeos fueron mucho más fuertes. Ambos estaban llegando a la cúspide.

—Tan estrecha, tan cálida —gruño, moviéndose rápidamente, mientras el cuerpo de la rubia se movía al son de sus embestidas. Con un movimiento instintivo, alzó el cuerpo para salir al encuentro de la embestida del hombre. Sasuke contuvo el aliento, provocándole un frenesí aún mayor. Ella colocó las palmas encima de sus muslos para sentir cada embestida. El placer creció y sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su miembro.

Por última vez le susurró como se sentía estar dentro de él y llegó a su límite. Se estremeció e instintivamente activo el Sharingan mientras se aflojaba sobre ella. Rodó apartándose de ella, se tendió en la cama, mirando el techo con la respiración descontrolada.

Ino cuando pudo calmar su respiración, se acercó a él tapándose con las sabanas. Él instintivamente abrió sus brazos e Ino rápidamente lo abrazó recostándose en su pecho. De sus ojos agotados le dio una última mirada al Uchiha que le devolvió el gesto al instante.

Sasuke, distraído, acarició el cabello de la mujer encima de él y enlazo en sus dedos las hebras de la rubia mientras ella se acurrucaba. Al rato, dominados por el cansancio, se durmieron.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Más tarde, Ino tomó la peineta entre sus delgados dedos, cepillando con esmero sus rubias hebras con parsimonia, cuidadosamente, como todo lo que tuviera que ver con su arreglo personal.

Se miró en el espejo que había al frente suyo y sonrió ante su reflejo; la cremosa piel tersa, los ojos rasgados de un intenso celeste, las cejas finas y delicadas. Con las yemas acarició el mechón rubio, maravillándose ante la suavidad de esta. Sin duda, esa noche se sentía especialmente hermosa, tenía al hombre de su vida en la cama durmiendo. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

Y justo cuando lo miró por el espejo, notó que la miraba con la misma mirada hambrienta de hace unos momentos. Sonrió con un pequeño rubor, y sintió que si tal vez esa fuera una de sus últimas noches, habría valido la pena.

—Uchiha Sasuke —susurró volviendo a poner atención en peinar su cabellera, sabiendo y sintiéndose deseada por el hombre en su cama. Notó como el hombre reaccionó levemente a su nombre sin moverse de su sitio.

Sasuke había despertado al no sentir el acogedor calor a su lado, levanto ligeramente la cabeza buscándola entre la habitación. Por un instante se sintió ridículo, buscando desesperado a una mujer que parecía haberlo embrujado en tan solo una noche. De seguro su padre estaría retorciéndose en la tumba en tal muestra de afecto. Aunque no pudiese evitarlo, su mirada involuntariamente fue hacia Ino. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de ella y perdió todo pensamiento.

— ¿Piensas volver? —su voz fue áspera pero severa, calmada y recogida. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír, esa era la voz de un verdadero Uchiha.

—Siempre vuelvo, lo sabes Sasuke-kun —respondió atolondrada por la reciente experiencia. Se quedó callada unos momentos, y terminó por sonreír como lo haría una madre con su hijo. El corazón de Sasuke latió feroz, palmeó el lado desocupado a su lado y sin palabras esperó a que volviera a sus brazos.

Ino se acercó con movimientos ligeros y lentos, recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo y volvió a recostarse a su lado acercando su rostro al de él. Dio un pequeño beso en sus labios que fue recibido a gusto por su acompañante. Estaba con las emociones a flor de piel y como si fuera cosa de su mente se recordó que ni si quiera sabía que pasaría entre ambos después de esta noche.

Porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, fuera su **última noche** con él. Pero, ¿eso le importaba?

Por supuesto que no.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Después de un mes entero, he vuelto, perras. Y como regalo por la demora, hice el capítulo más largo que la conchesumadre._

_Y… siento que me falta más redacción en algunas partes. Pero bueno, Eri, espero que te guste bella, lo hice con todo mi corazón podrido para ti. Todavía queda un capitulo, que será más bien como una viñeta… o como me salga._

_¡Jum! En fin, nos leemos en un año más… No mentira, si es posible, la próxima semana._

_Besos._


End file.
